roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Hofund
: "Where’s the sword? That sword is the key to opening the Bifrost." : ― Hela Hofund, often simply referred as the Bifrost Sword, is an Asgardian sword used by Heimdall and, during his exile, Skurge. It also serves as a key activate the switch that opens the Bifrost Bridge. History Protector of the Realms Heimdall uses Hofund as a key to open the Bifrost Bridge and transport people across the Nine Realms. Frost Giants Attack While warning Thor, Sif, Loki, and the Warriors Three about his oath to protect Asgard from an invasion as they travelled to Jotunheim, Heimdall placed Hofund in a slot that activated the Bifrost Bridge. Loki Takes the Throne Heimdall used his sword in an attempt to attack Loki, but Loki simply froze him in ice with the Casket of Ancient Winters before the blow could strike. Eventually, he was able to free himself, and he quickly cut down the two Frost Giants who had been left to guard the Bifrost, opening the Bridge for Thor and his friends using Hofund as a key. Sacking of Asgard During the Sacking of Asgard, Heimdall used Hofund to activate the shield around Asgard. Committing Treason Heimdall drew Hofund to get Odin's and the Einherjar's attention to distract them while Thor, Loki, and Jane Foster were escaping in an Asgardian Skiff. Heimdall's Banishment After the events of the Sacking of Asgard, Loki became the ruler of Asgard disguised as his father: Odin. Seeing Heimdall as a threat to his reign over Asgard, Loki exiled Heimdall for supposed negligence of duty, so he could secure his position as king without Heimdall seeing though his deception. Loki then employed Skurge as Heimdall's replacement, and putting Hofund under his command. Skurge would use the Bifrost and Hofund to steal objects from Earth. When Thor sought to flee a furious Fire Dragon in Muspelheim, Skurge activated Hofund and used the Bifrost to bring Thor back to Asgard, with a severed dragon head caught in the pull, drenching Skuthe and Hofund in dragon blood. Hela's Coup Stealing Hofund In an attempt to disable the Bifrost Bridge, Heimdall returns and stole Hofund to prevent Hela and Skurge from activating the Bifrost and laying waste to the Nine Relams. Heimdall wielded Hofund as a regular weapon to fend of Hela's army for the remainder of her occupation of the Asgardian throne. With Asgard destroyed, Hofund's specific use as a key to the Bifrost Bridge has become redundant. However, that did not stop Heimdall from carrying Hofund with him to weild as a weapon. Sending Hulk to Earth When the Statesman came under siege from Thanos, and the ship was boarded and ransacked, Heimdall was injured, and led on the ground with a damaged Hofund by his side, as Thanos and the Black Order killed injured survivors still on the ship. After Hulk fought Thanos, and was defeated by him and thrown to the ground, Heimdall used the still intact enchantments of Hofund to activate the Bifrost, which teleported Hulk to Earth, and away from danger. This attracted the attention of Thanos however, who then killed Heimdall, causing him to drop Hofund to the ground as he died. Hofund was destroyed in the explosion of the Statesman after Thanos departed, using the power stone to implode the ship. Category:Items Category:Weapons